1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system that assists a golfer in reducing premature head-up movement.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The game of golf is one of the most popular sports in the United States and is enjoyed around the world. In golf, as in other sports, it is desirable that the golfer be able to repeat an ideal swing in order to improve the golfer's game performance. Beginners are instructed to keep their heads steady and to maintain eye contact with the golf ball up through the moment the golf club strikes the ball. This practice enables the golfer to focus on the golf ball and thereby hit the golf ball correctly. Frequently, golfers will lift their heads too early while swinging a golf club, and thus their eyes turn away from the golf ball too soon.
Typically, an instructor will observe and correct the student's premature head-up movement. However, such instruction is expensive, and many students will practice poor golfing habits, such as premature head-up movements, when the instructor is not present, and that will ultimately become part of the golfer's swing. Further, when practicing alone, the subsequent flight of the golf ball does not provide enough feedback to the golfer as to the correctness of his head position during the golf swing.
One example of a golf exercise aid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,857 to Fish. The processor of Fish detects and stores into a memory, multiple movements and events which requires a complex and expensive processor. Another example of a golf exercise aid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,036 to Takeuchi, et al. This device comprises a sound pickup means for detecting an impacting sound, a first means which compares a waveform within a predetermined frequency band with a threshold value, a motion sensor made up of an earth magnetic field sensor or an angular velocity sensor, and a second means which rectifies and then differentiates the output signal of the motion sensor. Although the device of Takeuchi, et al. notifies the user of head-up movement, the device is attached to the player and requires the monitoring and measuring of multiple events.